col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Shards
is a rare resource. It appears in the form of puzzle pieces that have the hero's portrait on them. They are used for fusing Epic Heroes and a large number are required for most of the ranks of Evolution and Enlightenment. Each Hero has it's own shards. Obtaining Hero Shards *Hero Shards are randomly offered in the Mystic Shop for either Gold or Jewels. The prices are not very good at all 90,000 Gold and 20 Jewels a piece, but that kinda depends on what the value of Gold is to you. Only a small number of Heroes' Shards are available here. *Player can also obtain hero shards by Hero Harvesting level one epic heroes who have not had any resources put into them. This will yield 80% of the shards it requires to fuse said Hero. Ancient Spirits can also be harvested, however they yield 100% of the shards required for fusing, which is 2500. *Guild Clash rewards chests *Battle Royale rewards chests *Coliseum rewards *Randomly for sale in the Trials Shop *Hosted Guild Quests *A Guild United tier rewards *Various Events Spending Hero Shards Hero shards can be spent on: *Hero Evolution and Enlightenment *Fusing Epic Heroes. Cost seen below. Price Comparison One way to consider the value of an offer is to compare it to what else you could choose to use those resources on. The thing I usually use as a baseline for comparison is Rings since they are pretty much always available for purchase and the prices are very fair and stable. The best Jewel price for rings is Lucky Spin whereby the ratio is about 1 Jewel for 1 Ring. Hosting the 3k Guild Credit quest costs 1500 Credits and rewards 1,300 Rings, that is a ratio of 1.15 Credits per Ring. Prices in Events are not very balanced but generally in Lords Gone Wild you can trade 5,000 Points for 3,500 Rings which is a ratio of 1.43 Points per Ring. Generally during The Wishing Tree Event you can trade 8,000 Points for 4,000 Rings, which is a ratio of 2 Points per Ring. Heroes can't be purchased with Jewels, however most can be purchased with Rings and Rings can be obtained with Jewels so in essence Heroes can be purchased with Jewels. The ratio isn't even for every Hero but it works out to cost around 5.8 Jewels per Shard if you buy a Hero with Rings and then Harvest them for Shards. Hero Shards cost 20 Jewels each in the Mystic Shop. Guild Quests reward highly variable quantities of Shards with the newer, better Heroes rewarding less shards. The worst ratio is 10 Credits per Shard, and the best is 2.6 Credits per Shard. During Lords Gone Wild you can typically buy one of the newest Heroes for 15k Points, which again using the Harvesting math gives us a cost of 12.5 Points per Shard. During The Wishing Tree Event you can usually purchase 1,200 of one or more of the newest Heroes' Shards for for 15k Points which is the same ratio as for Lords Gone Wild. Putting it All Together Comparing the prices for Shards and Rings from best ratio to worst we get: *Guild Quest: Shards are 243 to 870% the price *Hero Card + Harvesting: Shards are 580% the price *The Wishing Tree: Shards are 625% the price, or even more than that because Hero Shards can be quite a bit more expensive here. *Lords Gone Wild: Shards are 874% the price, or more for the same reason as The Wishing Tree. *Mystic Shop: Shards are 2000% the price Category:Resources